cnfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Meeting
This is the first episode ever of The Crossover Show Plot Its Vacation everyone goes to Hollywood but theyre seeing theyre emenies Transcript All Shows at work at school getting vacation Mordecai:Ah Hollywood the Best place ever in the vacation Twilight:Uh Can u help us? Mordecai and Rigby and Skips and Benson looking behind Rigby:Hey u ponies are from My Little Pony Friendship is magic Rainbow Dash:Were pony 6 and you guys are from Regular Show Benson:Right! Rarity if i was an pony and im not the boyfriend of audrey then i choose you as my girlfriend Rarity:Nice! Spongebob and Patrick and Squidward and Mr Krabs and Gary and Sandy is running with helmets but sandy haves her helmet off the helmets are with waters Spongebob:Regular show and My Little Pony and now with spongebob! The Minions and Gru and Lucy and Margo agnes and edits is comming Dave: (Hello this gonna be an crossover) Spongebob:All Shows is speaking minions Pinkie Pie:I Love Crossovers Sonic,Tails,Shadow,Amy,Silver,Blaze,Knuckles,Rouge,Chris,Vector (From Sonic),Charmy,Espio Amy:Me Too! Sonic:Youre the girl that is saying Sonic Ramboom! Rainbow Dash:Yes youre name is sonic okay? Sonic:Okay! Arnold and Gerald is comming Arnold:You guys too? Everyone is comming that the shows from crossover i said who Finn:Like That! Gumball:Lets do this Clouds are comming Tom '(Groove High)':Lets go there guys!! Crossover characters from show getting in the office ???:Anything i can help u? Zoe:Hey i know that voice! The Chair is flipping Tom:Duke? what ur doing here Duke:i Bought my friends El Macho and Vector (Despicable me) is comming with Laser gun Gru:Oh no not with them!! Plankton is walking out the boys bathroom Plankton:i Shouldnt Go There close the door 1 weeks Mr Krabs:Plankton??? Mr Croccer and Sweeber is comming trough the window Sweeber:Hands Up!! An Helicopter comes with Kanker sisters in Kankers sisters:Im Here boss! Eddy:KANKERS!!!!!! Eggman is in the airshaft so they not gonna can escape villains of the crossover characters is comming Mandark:Youre Surrounded!! At The Screen is The End Gumball:U Call this an end Ice King:Come on i want this as the end! Tom:Kids will cry at this end El Macho:Ok! this is not the end! Duke is putting an Pistol up Gru is Putting freeze ray up all crossover villians and emenies is putting theyre guns up Eds is putting the water balloons up everyone is putting theyre weapons up every crossover heros escapes of the window Vector (Despicable Me):Theyre Escaped!! Ice King:If i see them i gonna freeze them FOREVER! One of the villain girls of Winx Club:Stupid! Every heros is putting Parachute up Dexter:Phew Were Saved Dora:But aslo nice Rigby:Now Lets Escape! Zoe:Rigby is right lets do that! every crossover characters is escaping Michalengalo:SO AWESOME DUDES!! Raphael is stomping Michalengalo Michalengalo:Ow! Garfield:i was almost beated up by Nermal Skipper:Kowalaski, Analyze Kowalaski:Well they came Revenge us! lets get them back lets go to adventure B.O.B:YAY ADVENTURE!!! Squeag:Us Emenies is angry to us maybe theyre gonna give an Crossover Villains Party Applejack:No time lets go girls! B.O.B:And Boys!! At the Junkyard Garfield:We Have nothing!!! i miss Lasagna Random guy in helicopter:Release the foods for the people from a show! 5 Pizza gots released for The Turtles and Garfield 3 Lasagna got Released Garfield:i give 2 at Jon and Odie 5 Krabby Patties Released 3 Jawbreakers Released Everyones lovely foods released Everyone is Eating Darwin:But Its Cold here were we have to sleep Anais:We Must have good luck too Guy With an Blue Suit and Brown Hair:Congurlations you all guys have an Privality hotel a room for everyone and characters that in the Show! B.O.B:WE DONT HAVE COLD ANYMORE see good luck! Squidward:B.O.B your'e dumber then spongebob and patrick Ended Trivia * This is Season 1 Episode 1 the first episode